True feelings
by RomanceZero
Summary: THIS IS WHERE MY FIRST CHAPTER REALLY ENDS! I'VE MADE ABOUT 3 OR 2 OTHER ONES BUT THEY WEREN'T EDITED, THIS IS MY FINAL ONE! This story is a romantic-tragedy, enjoy! I was inspired to write this by Watashi ni xx Shinasai but I haven't taken a character attitude from the manga. This is for the Anime Zone contestant! I hope you enjoy even if you don't know what that is!
1. Chapter 1

_Finally..._ I thought walking down the slippery winter road. It was January 3rd; Winter Break was almost over. _I'm so happy! Winter break's almost over and then I can see my friend again! Yay yay YAY!_ My name is Chikanori, Chikanori Maru. I have one friend, well real friend. My best friends name is Mami Lea. I walked back to my house to get away from the extreme cold, after all, my favorite season is summer. I ran fast accidentally slipping on ice and falling on my face giving me a cut on my cheek but a minor one. I got up and went inside finally.

"HEY MOM! MAKE ME HOT CHOCOLATE PLEASE!" I yelled.

"Okay!" my mother gladly replied.

"OH ALSO SOME RAMEN!"

"Sure Chikanori."

Going back to my room, I looked outside my window noticing there was something on the road... Blood surrounded it. I rushed outside; my mom was not asking why knowing I'm not some kid who'd so something dangerous. My mom trusts me. As I rushed outside, I saw a dead furry animal. _Oh god... Oh god oh god oh god!_ I screamed inside my head where no one heard me.

"NO!" I finally cried out loud, but no one heard me after all, no one was outside. "Why did a rabbit die? Why? Why? Why couldn't it be something, anything else?!" My favorite animal was a rabbit. I didn't cry, but I was torn apart on the inside. I left that scene going back to my house.

 _**|TIME SKIP 4 DAYS LATER|**_

Getting my new black and white striped backpack, I walked over to my mom who had my new Orange and blue shirt and ripped jeans. I slipped them on as excitement filled my body.

"YAY! FINALLY, SCHOOL IS HERE!" I yelled outside running to my school. I saw Mami in front of me on the way. Hey, Mami! Mami cocked her head and saw me. She turned backward and waited for me to catch up with her.

"Oh, OH! HI! It's been so long since I've seen you like two whole weeks!" Mami stated.

"C'mon you probably forgot about me, I know you did," I said smirking.

"What? No. How could I forget about somebody as weird as you?" We both laughed at that. We ran to school to get there earlier than the other students.

"Aw!" we both complained. "We don't have any classes together!"

"Darn, well see you then later!" Mami said.

We went to our first-hour class. We were both 17 we were third years of upper school. I sprinted to my first-hour class which was English. _Crap, I'm horrible at English._

I got to English class being about the 4th student. _Well, I'm pretty early._ I saw the teacher up at her desk. She was a Tall had blonde hair and was cute. I'm a bit short although not to much. I have red hair and have green eyes. As I studied the teacher, the remaining kids of the class came in. All the desks, full. I sat down at my desk and stopped staring at the teacher so weirdly.

"Alright, class."

"Wow she's a cute teacher but her voice is low, and she's not the peppy type more like the usual teacher type." The boys were murmuring about the teachers appearance. _So cliche._ I thought. Boys aren't bad in my opinion, just the majority of them are annoying usually. Our teacher is from America and speaks fluent Japanese. _Americans do have weird accents._ I declared in my head. Boys aren't bad in my opinion, just the majority of them are annoying usually. Our teacher is from America and speaks fluent Japanese. Americans do have weird accents. I thought. I, not knowing it fell asleep somehow once there were 5 minutes of class left. She gave us that 5 minutes to get started on our homework so she didn't know I fell asleep on accident, she thought I preferred to take a nap, and didn't wake me up. Once it was time to leave I thankfully heard the ruckus of the students leaving and woke up. I got up trying to act normally which I didn't fail to do. As I was getting up, I didn't turn to look if anyone was there and stepped on someone's leg.

"SORRY!" I yelled, happily not catching anyone's attention besides the other person I stepped on. I looked up at him and saw he looked pretty cute close-up but he looked sad somehow... Or was it just he looked scary? Whatever. He was about 5'10, and I'm 5'5. I feel so short. He had black straight but messy hair. He had a gray sweater and jeans, dark jeans. His eye color was red and he was slim. I noticed I was staring at him for about three seconds. Our eyes met for those three seconds once he cut off the awkwardness.

"It's okay." He said walking away fast, his voice sounding rushed. Only looking at me when he felt me stepping on his toe for a second. _He didn't even look at me after._ He was already out of the room, hands in his pockets.

 _"_ Ugh," I complained. _6th hour is next which is math. At least, it's my final hour, but my worst hour._ I was first to get into the class. The teacher for our class was pretty old, he apparently was the oldest teacher in the school. I eyed him, he looked about 60. The door opened and the next student was that guy from earlier. I thought if I should ask him what his name was or just sit there. I felt a bit embarrassed to ask a guy who I stepped on what his name was when I most likely wasn't going to talk to him ever again, but I asked him anyway.

"HEY, YOU!" He tilted his head to look at me. He was silent waiting for a question and released it was me. He opened his eyes as if he was shocked.

"Yes?" He finally asked.

"Um... W-Well I wanted t-to know your n-n-n-name." I stuttered.

"Raiden Harumo." He didn't stutter at all giving away his name to me. He then continued walking to his desk 4 spaces behind me and one to the right. (I know what you're thinking, He was NOT sitting next to the window, and she wasn't also.) Class went by and school ended. Chikanori met up with Mami.

"Oh my gosh, Mami! Something weird happened during the first hour!"

"What happened?"

"So, there's this guy that I accidentally stepped on his toe and he was very anti-social... but he was pretty cute."

"Wow, stepping on his toe? He must have been in serious pain!"

"Your sarcasm shows off by the way."

"Well, anyway, how did he look? How did he act?"

"Hmm, well first off he was about 5'10 I think and he had black hair and it was straight, but it was messy and it still looked kind of cool. His face showed an expression of agony and hatred though... Oh! He also was wearing a black sweater and some jeans."

"Agony and hatred you say? Seems like a weird guy."

"He seems interesting... I want to know him a bit more."

"Your call, not holding you back."

 _ **|TIME-SKIP AT CHIKANORI'S HOUSE IN BED AT 10:14 PM AFTER SCHOOL|**_

I put my hand over my stomach and the other on top of my head. _I can't stop thinking of what Mami said, and... that guy. Mami said he seemed weird by my descriptions.. should I just leave him alone? I think I should but she indicated that I should do whatever I want by saying "Your call is not holding you back." Ugh, I don't know. I guess I'll just talk to him if I feel like it._ Then I fell asleep.

I woke up next morning pumped to get ready to go to school for whatever reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**_|Starting off from exactly the end of the last chapter| |Author note: Hi! I'm really glad you're reading this, I hope you enjoy. If you're waiting for some romance, hopefully things will get more romantic in this chapter. I will assure you that there will at the very least be a kiss, but there might be more! Okay time for chapter two!|_**

"Okay! Time to get out of bed!" I got out of my bed, slipped on my clothes, put on my backpack, said bye to my mom, and went off to my English class.

"Okay class, we're going to have a test today; a pop quiz." Ms. Peterson began. "Get with a partner, this test is to see what you guys learned together in English class!"

"Hmm.." I realized I hadn't made any friends and sadly Mami wasn't in my class until I remembered that guy- I mean Raidou, I think, was in my class. _I'll ask Raidou to be my partner. I hope he knows some English stuff but I wouldn't mind if he didn't._ I walked towards him until I was at his desk, he was sitting there as if ready to do the test by himself.

"Hey Radiou, wanna be my partner?" I asked. He looked surprised that I asked him, I feel like he doesn't have any friends. He hangs out alone and I've never seen him with anyone. Maybe I should try and become his friend.

"Hmm...? Oh-okay, my name is Raiden not Radiou. He said with his low tone harsh voice.

"O-oh, woops... sorry."

"You can start once you get the test." Our teacher stated. "You have the rest of class time to finish this." The teacher began passing out the papers and we got ours.

"Hey, Raiden are you good at English?" I wanted to know.

"I have a C- right now."

"O-okay, you didn't have to tell me your grade I mean isn't it private?"

"I don't care, it's a grade for a language I don't care to speak."

"Oh! Good point, I've always been horrible at English since I started. I have a D-"

"Pathetic." He simply said.

"You're blunt, but at least you don't lie, I like that about you." I cheerfully smiled.

"Anyway, lets begin our test, we've wasted 6 minutes of class and now there is only 14 minutes to do this quiz." He did have a point so we started

"I don't know any of this..." I murmured

"Same, basically all I know is that in English there are 26 different letters which look nice."

"Whoaaa, I didn't even know that..."

"You seriously are useless in English."

"Still blunt."

"Class is almost over by the way."

"It is?- OH NO! WE'RE NOT EVEN HALF WAY DONE!" I was panicked. Not knowing what to do. One minute was left of class

"Oh, by the way what was your name?" I was shocked he wanted to know my name.

"M-my name? It's Chikanori being my first name and my last name being Maru. Chikaru Maru.

"Nice to meet you," He said. And for the first time ever I think I saw him smile, it was a faint smile though, but it didn't look forced. I smiled back.

"N-nice to meet you too!" and with that we both left to our next classes.

6th hour came and again we were the first two to enter the class, Raiden and I were. We started talking a lot more to each other, me starting the conversations and him replying best as he could. He didn't ever hesitate with anything I asked him. Until 4 days from now in 6th hour class.

"Hey, Raiden I wanted to know something." I asked him.

"What is it?" He replied in his normal low pitch. We had free time to work on our assignment so we could talk.

"Is it okay with your parents for me to hangout with you today? I'd like to know more about you." I felt comfortable asking because I was pretty sure we were close enough to.

"..." He didn't answer.

"If it's not okay then I'm good with i-" he interrupted me.

"No, it's fine I just haven't heard my parents mentioned in a while."

"Why?"

"They're dead. Ran over by a car. Didn't look were they were going and ran over to me when they were picking me up by a local playground when I was 6." He said, emotionless.

"I'm sorry..." I felt like crying, I sucked in all the tears.

"Don't worry about it. I'm living with my aunt who is nice to me so it's all good. I'm the only child there which is nice."

"That's great! Okay i'll call my mom telling her i'm hanging out with you today!"

"Cool."

"Okay class is over! Head home." Our teacher demanded.

"Okay let's go now, Raiden! Where do you wanna go? Anywhere, you pick!"

"Okay... hmm..." _He looks so focused for the first time, I really enjoy looking at him like this. I want know a lot about him... Wait why am I think that..?_ He interrupted my thoughts.

"Let's go to a ramen shop near by then."

"Sure! I like ramen!"

We went to a ramen shop near his aunts house. It looked old; the food was the only thing that mattered overall in my mind though. It was empty so no lines and he and I were alone together in the ramen shop. Well besides the workers but they weren't listening at all, nor looking at us.

"How's your ramen?" I asked.

"Same as always, it's appetizing."

"It takes really good for me too. Well I did order the same thing as you. I wonder how I haven't heard of such a great restaurant before!" _Wait... I feel weird. My stomache is hurting for some reason. It has been lately, but I just noticed it happened only whenever I was near him... I'll just ignore it until it goes away._

"Well it is pretty unknown, I'm not sure why." _Go away, go away, go away!_

"Y-yeah that's t-true." I kept on stuttering." _I'll go home, I might be sick... But I don't want to disappoint him._

"Hey, are you okay? You seem sick.. Your face is red and you keep stuttering when you're talking."

"I-I'm f-fine." I couldn't think.

"You should go home." He said that with a harsh tone getting up getting ready to leave.

"No, I'm fine for real!" I said trying not to stutter. He looked me straight in my eyes with his crimson red eyes, his face was close and he said:

"If you're sick, you should go home. I can tell your sick, your face is red and you look faint."

"O-okay I'll admit I feel weird and I feel like I'm burning up but I'm not sick! Even if I was I don't want to call you out and get sick 3 minutes later! I'd be a horrible friend!" He stood straight up and sat back down with glee showing on his face.

"Friend... It's been so long since someones called me that." We changed the subject.

"Why?"

"Ever since my parents death I didn't really talk to people and I was isolated afterward not talking to anyone."

"Oh... Well don't worry!" I said trying to cheer him up even though he seemed happy. "You're my friend now! I plan on being your friend forever!"

"...Thanks, but why are you so nice to me..?"

"That's because... Um... I'm not sure, I just feel happy when I'm with you!" I blushed immediately after saying that.

"I'm happy.." He murmured. Then we left.

"So you sure you aren't sick?" Raiden asked me.

"Yes I'm feeling much better. Oh wait isn't tomorrow Saturday?" I realized.

"Yes, why?"

"Wanna hang out again?"

"Sure!" he said.

"Lets go to the amusement park!"

"Okay." It was settled, and we were far away from each other now.

"Man, I think I'm in **love** with him... Just after a week too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**|Thank you for reading this far! I know there wasn't any kissing last chapter, sorry about that! This chapter I believe is the ending unless I add more "fluff" and boring stuff that no one cares about. Oh, also if you're extremely light hearted good luck with this! PRESENTING THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY CHEESY ROMANTIC-TRAGEDY, MY FAVORITE TYPE OF ANIME/MANGA!|**_

I woke up that Saturday morning regretting the decision I made yesterday. At least I saved him.

"I can't wait to hang out with Raiden! He's opened up a lot to me, I'm glad!" I gleamed. "I should dress nice, I'll wear my white blouse and light jeans." I put on my clothes, brushed my hair, and went downstairs to tell my mom I was going out somewhere with a friend. She didn't mind at all and then I was off.

I went to meet him at the Amusement Park and he was already there.

"You're early, we're supposed to meet here 5 minutes from now, how long have you been waited?" I blurted out. He put his head up and looked in my direction.

"2 minutes," he answered.

"You ruined my plan of getting here first, well anyway what do you wanna do?" I asked him first because I wanted him to get the first pick. Wanted to know what he would wanna do.

"That roller coaster over there, I wanna ride it." He pointed at a giant ride and looked bluntly at it. I wasn't someone who was particularly scared of roller coasters, but I was indeed scared of huge ones like that.

"S-Sure," I said trying not to show it off on my face that I was scared of roller coasters like that. He looked at me.

"You scared? You don't have to ride it if you don't wanna." He didn't look disappointed although I could tell he really wanted to ride it.

"No-It's fine I should try not to be scared of roller coasters, so I'll ride it with you."

"If you say you're okay with it then I'll trust you, but if you change you're mind in line then say so." He was really polite.. Maybe that's one reason I liked him.

"O-Okay."

We got in line and once it was our turn I didn't change my mind. We got on the roller coaster.

"Please be sure to put on your seat-belts and keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times, thank you," The roller coaster announcer announced. The roller coaster started and I screamed but I found it fun. Well Raiden on the other hand was silent with a little grin on his face throughout the whole ride. When we got off he started talking.

"That was fun." He grinned. He looked so happy-and cute.

"Y-yeah it was, What do you wanna do next?" I asked.

"Wanna take a break? You look slightly pale," He questioned.

"Okay." We found a bench in the Amusement Park.

"..."  
"..." None of us said anything. It was pretty awkward until I broke the silence.

"I-I think I'm better, let me get us some drinks, what would you like?"

"It's fine, I'll get us drinks, you still look a bit pale." He was very generous.

"Thanks... That's really nice," I complimented.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Anything with caffeine would be fine."

"Okay." Then I fell asleep for about 2 minutes, forgetting all trace of time. I got up and went to the vending machine where he went. He was crossing the road to come back over to me. I looked and waved at him, he waved back. I looked to the left of him and saw a huge trunk speeding. _Oh no.._ I thought. I looked quickly at the light and he should be able to pass, the light was red. I ran quickly toward him, the speeding trunk about 50 feet away. _If this would be the last time he saw me, I should probably just say it._ I pushed him out of the way, I yelled "I LOVE YOU, RAIDEN!" Time decelerated for us, his face slowly turning into the look of surprise when time finally went normal again.

 ** _|Raiden's Point of View|_**

"W-What..." I murmured. "The only friend I've had since _then_ why? Tears dripped down my face without me realizing. I opened my mouth and then became conscious of me crying. I started to cry loudly. I lowered myself to kiss her.

 _Chikanori..._ "CHIKANORI? ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SORRY FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO MY SURROUNDINGS! IT'S MY FAULT!" She said nothing. "I'll call the doctors... Please stay." I grabbed my phone and called.

I waited in the hospital for the results of her, her mom was with me.

"I'm sorry.. This is my fault. I wasn't pay-" Her mom cut me off.

"It's alright, I know it wasn't your fault, she chose to save you. Please don't worry about it." I could see her crying.

"..."

The doctors came up to us telling us she died.

 ** _|Time skip at Raiden's house in his bedroom that same day. (his aunt wasn't home)|  
_**

I kept thinking about her. _I wish I could've told her I loved her. I did love her, if I payed attention then we would've been together. It's my fault, I love you Chikanori.._ I thought long and hard about my decisions. I went downstairs, opened a kitchen drawer took out a sharp blade. _1... 2... 3._ Pierced through.

 **Fin.**


End file.
